Light fixtures for vehicle and recreational vehicle use commonly employ a base or casing upon which lens structure is removably mounted. An electric lamp, usually an incandescent bulb, is mounted upon the casing adjacent the lens, and switch structure is affixed to the casing to permit manual energizing of the lamp. Usually, the lamp socket is of conventional form comprising a metal cylindrical element having contacts associated therewith, and the switch is usually general purpose in nature, of low cost, and is wired to the socket and electrical supply by soldering and insulated conductors. In the manufacture of such light fixtures the lamp socket is soldered, screwed or riveted to the fixture base or casing; the switch is affixed to the casing by threaded fasteners, or riveting; and these two components are wired together, and conductors extending from the switch are connected to the electric power source. As will be appreciated, even in a light fixture of relatively simple configuration detailed assembly and fabrication techniques are required to assemble the fixture casing, lamp socket and switch.
It is known to combine lampholder and switch apparatus, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,710,264 and 1,761,438 show such combined structure wherein conductors have been eliminated and the number of components reduced. Likewise, it is known to utilize displaceable contacts actuated by manually translated handles and the like to engage and disengage lamp bases for making and breaking the lamp circuit, and such arrangements are known in the flashlight and related arts such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,477; 2,762,907; 2,937,266 and 3,076,891.
However, low cost combined lampholder and switch modules for use with vehicle interior lights have not previously been available which meet the requirements of such fixtures, and are capable of providing service over extended periods of time without maintenance, and the invention is directed to lampholder and switch structure of an integral nature which overcomes many of the shortcomings of available light fixture apparatus.